Back to December
by Optimistic Dreamer
Summary: Why was he even here? Why did he force himself to come? He knew the answers, however. Her. Misaki Ayuzawa. ROLE REVERSAL FIC!


**Back to December**

**A/N**: For **Marisol Gaddi**'s fanfiction challenge :)

Usui is taking Misaki's spot as the poorer person. And Misaki is taking Usui's part as the "Bastard child" of the Ayuzawa family. c:

I am so listing to Taylor Swift's _'Back to December'_ right now... But this has a touch of _'Mine'_ in this...

...And a Glee scene was totally running through my mind...

* * *

><p><em>So this is me swallowing my pride<em>  
><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>  
><em>And I go back to December all the time<br>__It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
><em>_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
><em>_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
><em>_I go back to December all the time.  
><em>_- 'Back to December' Taylor Swift._

* * *

><p>The cold December air bit at Usui Takumi's hands. (Why wasn't he wearing gloves? Who knew.)<p>

He didn't want to be here. Not at a stupid high-school reunion. He had better things to do. He even had a person that needed an operation on tomorrow.

Why was he even here? Why did he force himself to come?

He knew the answers, however.

Her.

Misaki Ayuzawa.

The so called 'Bastard-Child' of the Ayuzawa corporation, a company that was based all over the world, but mainly in Britain. She was the head now, seeing as her father, grandfather, and brother had all passed on.

It was three years since she had left. She had no choice, he knew that. But why had it been so sudden? Without even a goodbye.

"Takumi." A familiar, strong, feminine voice said.

His head snapped up instantly.

She was as beautiful as ever. Golden eyes, and black hair, that was considerably shorter than the last time he had seen it. It hovering under her ears. It was different. Still beautiful, but different. He liked it.

"Misa-chan." He said, and the words sounded so foreign on his tongue.

"It's been three years..." she trailed off. "How've you been?"

"Been good." Takumi said, putting his guard up, remembering the last time they had seen each other. "Got my Doctor's licence two years ago."

"Oh? How's that been?"

"Alright. Patients seem to like me. Even after I'm cutting into them."

"...Sounds morbid... But I'm glad that you are helping people." Misaki said, continuing the small talk.

"Yup. What about you?"

"C . E . O now. We're spreading out in America a little more. And I want to spread out to Japan even more."

"Ah, I see." Takumi said, making an awkward silence fall between them.

It could of been 5 seconds, or 5 minutes, or even 5 hours. Takumi didn't know, but time seemed to stretch on and on endlessly.

"I'm sorry!" Misaki blurted out suddenly.

Takumi blinked. Misaki hardly apologized, because she was a perfectionist.

"Please. Usui, just say something." Misaki said, looking up at him.

Takumi bit his lip. "Why didn't you say anything? Not even a goodbye? I found out two days later from Sakura and Shizuko! You didn't tell me a damn thing!"

Once he started talking, he couldn't stop.

"You left me for three years! Three years Misaki! Without a call, a note or anything! I didn't have enough money to fly to England! I doubt I would be able to see you anyways! I understand that you didn't have a choice, but damn, at least warn me!"

Misaki was silent through out the whole rant.

She replied a moment later.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." She paused. "You want to know why I didn't say goodbye?"

"Yes." He pressed.

She sighed sadly. "Because that meant that I would be leaving you. For good. Never to see you again. To never look in those eyes again. To never wake up and see you laying next to me, ever again. It was a promise. To myself... And to you. I've been wanting to come back to Japan for three years. But I couldn't. Not until now. Now, I have a reason. My 'advisors' wanted me too go, and I agreed, as long as I didn't have any guards. They agreed, eventually. I told them I could defend myself. I thought it was the perfect way to see you again.

"You have no clue Usui. If I even talked about going to Japan, they would either try and change the subject, or scold me, or set Maria on me. Apparently, they thought that I 'deserved a break'." She said with a bitter laugh.

Takumi was silent. Was she telling the truth? He knew that Misaki knew how to lie like a pro. He had seen it so many times. He looked into her eyes, and saw nothing but the truth shinning in her eyes.

"I'm being honest, Takumi." She said. "I never wanted to leave. And I couldn't call. They would know."

"Then how would it work? How would _**we**_ work?" he said.

She blinked.

"Y, you still want to be with me?" Misaki stutter, shocked.

"Well, yeah, I've missed you terribly for three years. I'm not going to trust you easily though."

"I've missed you too. And it's understandable."

A slightly comfortable silence fell between them.

"Thank you." She said, grabbing his hand.

"What about you?" He started. "You aren't seeing anyone?"

"Nope. I haven't even looked at another man the same way. They tried to set me up, but I refused each time."

"Good."

'Because your mine.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Kill me now.

I just couldn't write this D:

Kill me now with fire.

Yes, I am very over-dramatic...

And I'm goin' to go watch Doctor Who.

Review please :)

**Optimistic Dreamer** (5-30-11)


End file.
